A Inútil e Paciente Persistência
by mutsuhiT
Summary: - Shipper: KakaSasu .um dia quem sabe não seja continuada.. - Em uma sala de aula, dia após dia, aquela mesma enrolação irritante. - YAOI .sem lemon .


**Persistências**

— Eu odeio você. Odeio. – O homem escutava aquelas palavras em repetidas ocasiões. Não era algo que seus ouvidos não estivessem já bem situados. Mesmo assim sentia uma pequena pontada, um peso, ao ouvi-las todas as vezes.

— Eu sei. – ele sorria de volta. A distância era pequena entre os dois. Ele queria diminuí-la ainda mais, mas sabia que sofreria algumas lesões para isso.

O menor, aquele que disse as palavras — fossem da boca para fora ou não —, ainda estava ali. Encarava-o feio, suas sobrancelhas quase se unindo em seu cenho. Seus olhos expressando toda sua raiva, e seus punhos os acompanhando; cerrados e juntos ao corpo.

Ele não respondia. Não retribuía o sorriso e nem desviava o rosto pálido. Tinha vontade de cuspir aos pés do mais alto. Sair pisando forte; mas não perderia aquela batalha de encaradas. Aquele, sorrindo, e ele, agressivo em todos os gestos.

— Sasuke. – o homem o chamava, tentando fazê-lo ceder – Me escute. Sasuke. Sasu-… – sabia que era em vão. Por mais que tentasse fazer com que aquela criança o escutasse pra variar.

— Sai da frente. – se limitou o rapaz mais novo esbelto com seus olhos negros finos sendo forçados pelas pálpebras já muito unidas que os comprimiam.

— Estou falando sério… me escute, só dessa vez, escute o que estou dizendo. – insistiu o homem, barrando sua passagem sutilmente, sem mover-se um passo se quer.

— Agora, Kakashi. – ele falava cada uma das palavras com um tom baixo, nervoso e quase bufando. Continha a vontade de chutá-lo para continuar andando e voltar para casa.

Sasuke forçou a passagem, tentando empurrar o braço forte do homem. Seu cabelo escuro arrepiado foi levemente tocado pelos dedos longos do outro. Sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido, agrupava-se em seu rosto e deixava-o mais quente. Estava sendo segurado de uma forma engraçada por aquele mesmo braço que tentava eliminar de sua frente.

Uma boca coberta aproximou-se de seu ouvido. O corpo esquio e musculoso que barrava o estudante encurvou-se, e a cabeça com os fios desordenados cor de prata pendia, quase alcançando o pescoço do garoto.

— Você não acredita _mesmo_ em mim? – a voz saia algumas oitavas a baixo do normal. Um sussurro rouco, porém firme. Kakashi não era um professor que forçava suas cordas vocais, fosse para elevar ou retrair sua voz. Normalmente era constante, tanto para discussões como para uma explicação. Uma pessoa relaxada e calma, mesmo sendo um jovem adulto.

Sasuke não queria responder nenhuma de suas perguntas. Nunca as respondia. Independente de quem fosse. Era taxado como anti-social justamente por isso. Olhou de esgueira para o rosto longo colado ao seu. Seu olhar foi capturado instantaneamente pelo do professor.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Não. – sua resposta saía como uma derrota. Sempre que mostrava algum sinal de perda de força sabia no que resultaria a situação. Imaginava tudo o que viria depois.

Ele só sorriu novamente. Engolia o pouco da tristeza formado pela negação. "Isso é normal" pensava, ainda impedindo a passagem do aluno rebelde.

Não havia mais nenhuma alma viva naquela sala. Era de tarde. O Sol ainda descendo para o poente iluminava todas as cadeiras enfileiradas; os dois rostos brancos, a mesa com papéis jogados e a mochila preta e azul-marinho do garoto. A porta estava fechada e os corredores estavam vazios.

Os orbes escuros se encontraram novamente. Sasuke tirou a força exercida no braço de Kakashi. Afastou-se com apenas dois passos. Não fazendo menção de pegar a mala, também não tendo aspecto de quem desistiria tão fácil de seu objetivo: Sair da maldita sala.

—… Tem alguém te esperando lá? – a voz grave quebrou o silêncio gerado pelo Uchiha. Uma pergunta um tanto retórica. O sensei sabia qual era a resposta. Não, não havia. Ninguém esperando pelo pequeno aluno prodígio e revoltoso. Assim como em sua casa: nenhuma pessoa o aguardando.

— Não. – continuou breve em suas respostas. Fechou os olhos, jogando o peso do corpo em seus braços apoiados em uma das carteiras. A brisa vinha pela janela e acariciava-lhe rosto. Levava o perfume efêmero de Sasuke consigo.

— Sasuke. – Kakashi o chamava novamente.

— O que? – indagou-lhe o colegial. Estava sentado na mesa. Os olhos abertos. Suas pernas, separadas desleixadamente, roçavam o piso limpo. O homem que encostava sua mão larga sob a mesa de madeira desgrudou-se dela, ia à direção do garoto com passos lentos. Colocou-se entre as suas pernas e reclinou-se para ficar quase à sua altura.

Hatake Kakashi deslizou seus braços em torno do corpo apoiado na carteira, a fim de apoiar suas mãos na mesa que a compunha. Deixou os rostos ficarem em quase mesma altura.

— _Eu te amo._ Não quero ter de repetir isso de novo. – disse ele ao ouvido do outro sentado. Mas aquele garoto sabia. Depois de todas aquelas declarações até _acreditava_. Mas não queria acreditar; até fingia não acreditar. Aqueles joguinhos só o faziam acumular um pouco mais de raiva. Porque Kakashi era _irritante_. Era calmo demais.

Sasuke deixou uma de suas mãos correr pelo corpo do professor por cima de sua camisa branca até chegar a seu rosto. Posicionou seus dedos na borda do pano escuro que cobria sua boca, abaixando-o lentamente para expor-lhe a face.

— Se eu fizer isso, você me deixa ir embora? – questionou-o. A resposta foi um sorriso, enigmático; tomou como uma resposta afirmativa. O Uchiha pressionou os lábios contra aqueles mais experientes, abriu espaço suficiente entre os seus, deixando ser explorado aos poucos. Movia sua cabeça com uma exatidão perfeita, prevendo os movimentos das bocas como se fossem seus próprios.

O Hatake pressionou o corpo magro contra a parede próxima à janela aberta, aprofundando cada vez mais o contado entre eles. As cortinas quase transparentes esvoaçavam e bagunçavam ainda mais as mechas repicadas dos dois.

Sasuke cortou o beijo, arfando baixo e aspirando o ar. Começou a encará-lo com as bochechas coradas e com os olhos ríspidos. Suas mãos agarravam as mangas compridas amassando o tecido liso. Kakashi olhou-o e logo entendeu o que aquele seu aluno em especial queria. Levantou-se. Rastejou seus pés pela sala, bagunçou ainda mais seu cabelo platinado até chegar à porta. Girou a tranca com um movimento rápido e preciso voltando-se para o seu alvo.

O moreno em particular encarava-o com um ar esnobe, uma das pernas sobre a mesa, e seu braço respectivo pendurado nesta. Fitava o professor voltando. Sasuke não esboçava nenhum sorriso, sua a gravata afrouxada e a camisa desabotoada próxima ao busto. O único observador daquela visão estava até extasiado, sentindo algo ficar extremamente _desconfortável_ dentro de suas calças.

— Sasuk-

— Sensei. – ele o interrompe. Levanta da mesa, passa sem grande velocidade pela mochila largada. Puxa-o pela gola obrigando-o a abaixar gradativamente, prendendo Kakashi em outro imaginado beijo. Muito curto. Muito rápido.

Depois, desce ainda mais o corpo estático sem dar tempo de reação ao professor, passa a ponta de seu nariz pelo rosto do homem, até que sua boca alcançasse sua orelha.

— _Eu sei que sim._ – ele murmura esperando que sua voz falhasse, tornando a frase inaudível.

Mas ele sorri, ouvindo perfeitamente.


End file.
